


Blind Eye

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela plays the fool. A little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Eye

Angela Rizzoli always had a mess to clean. As a girl, as a wife, as a mother, there was no shortage of messes that needed her attention. When she first moved into Dr. Isles' guest room, she tried to keep her cleaning to a minimum. She did it after Dr. Isles went to sleep for the night, and she ignored it when Dr. Isles seemed pleasantly surprised in the morning. She didn't want praise, she didn't want accolades, she just wanted to know she had left something nicer than how she found it. Finally, one morning over breakfast, Dr. Isles leaned in and whispered, "You know, I really don't mind if you want to clean something."

So Angela went whole-hog. She cleaned the house from top to bottom during the day while Dr. Isles was at work, and then did laundry when Dr. Isles was home since Angela needed her help to sort the laundry-safe items from dry-clean only. What was dry-clean, anyway? In her day, everything went into the washing machine and that was that. What, it wasn't hard enough to do laundry, they had to throw in this new--

Her internal rant was thrown off by Dr. Isles and Jane returning from work. Angela had started dinner, which got both girls salivating, and Angela felt accomplished. It was just like having kids again only without incessantly driving them places and dealing with so-so report cards. Halfway through dinner, Jane oh _so_ casually dropped the fact that she was going to spend the night there because she had to get an early start in the morning and "it would just be easier to drive in with Maura."

"Oh, okay. I'll make up the spare cot in the guest house. It'll be fun, like a slumber party!"

"That's... no, that's okay, ma. I'll just, uh, crash in here on Maura's couch."

"On the couch?" Angela tried not to make it a whine. "You'll be stiff all day."

Jane smiled, but her teeth stayed clenched. "I'll be fine. Ma. Really, it's no problem."

"Well. Okay."

If she really believed what the girls were saying, she would have fought harder. She knew Jane would never ever spend a night on a couch when there was a spare bed available, and she would never pass up a night in her own bed just to get, what, a fifteen minute head start on work on the morning. But if Jane felt the need to lie to her, after all these years, then that was _just fine_ with her. Let her lie to her own mother.

When the kids were teenagers, she and Frank had set up a wall of defense to keep Frankie or Tommy from taking girls up to their rooms. They had been so intent on watching the boys that Jane trotted right past them with her friends from school. Angela tried to think of who the first one had been. Tina? No, that was senior year. That lasted a good long while, but she wasn't the first.

Jenny. That was right. Jenny Duk, the shy girl with the gorgeous black hair that went all the way down her back. "Hi, Mizzes Rizzoli, hi Mister Rizzoli." And then up the stairs hot on Jane's heels. Maybe they hadn't done much more than just exploring each other, at that age, but Angela knew when a battle was lost. It was like the Trojan Horse. Slipped right in under their noses.

And now Angela was supposed to be oblivious to how the girls sat next to each other, how they looked at each other over their food. Like they were pulling one over on her. They thought they were so damn sneaky. It would serve them right if Angela just blurted out that she knew. "You girls have fun tonight. Try to keep it down, the neighbors have been complaining." Oh, the looks on their faces alone would be worth it.

Instead, she left them at the table to talk quietly while she put away the dishes. She looked back toward the table and watched as Dr. Isles put her head down on Jane's shoulder. They were holding hands under the table! So adorable. She hoped they would break their silence soon. Frankie was still falling for the same old girls and the same old lies. Tommy was... oh, Tommy. Well.

There was a good chance Jane's wedding was the only one Angela had to look forward to planning in the near future. And if it had to be a lesbian wedding, so be it. All her friends had married off their kids, but how many of them had gotten to plan lesbian weddings? Even in Massachusetts she would have a lot to talk about and a lot to brag about.

If they would just stop being so darned cagey!

"All right, girls! I'm goin' to bed. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Dr. Isles looked perplexed, but Jane put a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. "Good night, Ma."

Angela went to the guest house and settled in for the night. She took a bath, changed into her pajamas and put cream on her face, then she did her exercises - it was like that Greek guy who always had to roll a stone up the hill every morning; it might seem like a futile task but it had to be done - and then she watched television until she was tired. No news for her. Too many stories about cops and shootings. She didn't need that in her head before she went to bed.

She got up and turned off the lights, and saw movement in Dr. Isles' kitchen window. It had been an hour since she left the girls, and most of the lights were out. Jane had turned on the light over the sink and was doing something on the counter. She was wearing a T-shirt that was far too big for her, the neck all stretched out to reveal her bare shoulder. Her hair was a mess.

Angela was about to give her daughter some privacy when Dr. Isles appeared. She came around the corner from the bedroom dressed in a gorgeous beige slip. Her hair was pulled back and she also had cream on her face. Jane glanced over and said something, and Dr. Isles replied. Jane picked up a slice of whatever she'd been cutting, and Maura plucked it from her fingers with her lips. Angela felt guilty for watching, but she was too happy to look away.

That was her daughter, and that was so very obviously the woman her daughter was in love with. Dr. Isles put both arms around Jane's waist and held her from behind. Jane transferred her midnight snack to a plate, twisted, and Angela finally saw her daughter kiss her girlfriend. She'd been waiting _years_ for that acknowledgement. She wanted to pump her fist and whoop, but she didn't want to blow her cover.

Dr. Isles took the plate from her and Jane turned off the sink. The house was thrown into darkness and Angela watched their silhouettes disappear down the hall to the bedroom.

Angela retreated as well, dancing a little and trying to keep her smile to a minimum. She couldn't wait for Jane to finally admit what she had. Maybe Dr. Isles - no... no, if she was going to start plotting to make Dr. Isles her daughter-in-law, she had to think of her as Maura. Maybe _Maura_ was the one who would finally get Jane to admit the truth. Maybe Maura would be the last one. She hoped so. She and Jane were so good together. If Angela could create a partner for any of her kids, a person just like Maura would be the prototype.

Jane would eventually open her eyes and accept what was obvious to everyone around her. She just needed time to accept it for herself.

Angela looked at her calendar and grinned.

She would give her until Thanksgiving, and then Mama Rizzoli was going to take matters into her own hands.


End file.
